Shattered & Rebuilt
by Millicus
Summary: In which Bella Swan leaves Forks forever in an attempt to leave the memories of Edward Cullen behind. She goes to Volterra, Italy, in a desperate attempt to get the Volturi to change her into a Vampire. Decades later, reborn as part of the Volturi Guard, by mere chance, she meets the Cullens once more. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

She was at a meadow.

She stood there, her eyes flickering from place to place as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She remained quiet.

Her breathing was shallow.

Bella Swan was heartbroken. She wasn't just sad over the loss of her supposed mate, Edward Cullen, she was heartbroken.

You don't know what being heartbroken is like until you experience it. You don't want to live. Living is pointless. Bella Swan once was excited at the thought of coming here, to this perfect meadow, to see Edward. She couldn't wait. Her thoughts revolved around him. Her routines revolved around him. Her conversations revolved around him. The beating of her heart revolved around him.

Without him, she was nothing.

A tear broke loose and flowed down her pale, sunken cheeks. She hadn't eaten properly in weeks. She knew her father, Charlie, was terrified of what was happening to her. He didn't know the extent of how this breakup would affect Bella at the time. He didn't realize she would shatter. He didn't realize she would become broken. He didn't have anything to do with it. But he still felt like it was his fault. He was to blame.

Bella knew this. This upset her even more.

She didn't realize it, but she was walking. Subconsciously walking to the spot where, only a few months previous, Edward and Bella would have walked, hands interlocked, engaged in a deep conversation.

Bella fell to her knees. She pressed her face down against the grass. Tears flowed faster and faster down her shallow cheeks.

It was then, when Bella had a thought. She had thought about this many times previous, but it was only now that the pieces fitted together and she knew how she was going to pull it off.

She was going to leave Forks. Leave her father, friends, school, and most terrifyingly, she was going to leave behind the prospect, the hope, that Edward would return to her someday, knock on her door as he had every morning, so she could get into his car and they could travel to school once more together.

Edward would never find her again if she moved away. This is what scared her the most.

Bella had never known where to go to, considering this idea became a reality. She didn't know whether to stay in America, or to move as far away from it as possible. She didn't have the funds to move anywhere far. But, as she was lying in the meadow, this was when she had the thought.

 _"The Volturi are the closest thing my world has to royalty. They enforce the law."_

That is what Edward had said. The Volturi were vampires, living in a secluded castle just outside of a bustling city in Italy. Volterra was its name.

 _They were vampires._

 **They were like Edward and his family.**

Bella remembered all those times she had pleaded with Edward to turn her into a vampire, so she could live immortally with them. So she could love Edward forever. She thought he had loved her back then.

She let out a scream and sobbed. It echoed out across the silent meadow, causing some crows to become scared and fly away.

But, why would she go to the Volturi? She didn't belong in their world, after all. That is what Edward had said.

Maybe they would kill her for her ignorance in asking them to turn her. She was a commoner, after all. She didn't matter in any way. They wouldn't care about her past.

But, if they killed Bella, she wouldn't care. It would free her from this cycle of torment every second of the day.

She stood up, her legs weak from lack of food.

She wiped away her tears.

She walked away from the meadow, leaving it for the last time.

She had decided she was leaving Forks.

Leaving everyone.

Leaving Edward.

She was paying a trip to the Volturi. If they didn't turn her into a vampire, she would kill herself. It was simple.

Nobody would care about her demise, anyway, she figured. Edward clearly wouldn't.

"Goodbye." She whispered faintly, her voice being carried away by the wind. A single tear felldown her cheeks.

She walked away.

 **A/N: How was it? I'm sorry for short chapters, I just don't have the sort of attention span to sit writing huge chapters, but I'll publish frequent updates in return for that.**

 **Please review! (:**

 **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella burst through her front door with so much force that her father, Charlie, the Chief of Police, was convinced it was a burglar and placed his hand on his gun on his belt as he warily stepped out of the living room.

Bella stared at Charlie. He returned the gaze, confused as to why his now emotionless daughter had come in so forcefully.

"I-I'm leaving." She said suddenly.

Charlie stood, startled. Eventually, he snapped out of his daze and asked, "Why?"

Bella said nothing, before running upstairs. "Wait!" Charlie called after her, but she was already upstairs, in her room.

Charlie sighed. _What is she thinking?_ He mentally pondered. _Is she over Edward now? Is there someone else she likes now?_

He wasn't going to try and stop her, though. She finally had... emotions. He had almost forgotten that his daughter had those. Although, he noted that when Bella came in through the door, she still didn't seem happy. This made him sad. What would make her want to leave him so suddenly? What had he done wrong? He had looked after her, told her it was ok when she had the endless nightmares about that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, Edward.

He waited for what seemed like hours but was only about ten minutes in the hall, staring blankly at the door. He, too, felt broken now. His baby, his Bella, was leaving. Why...? He knew arguing with her wouldn't work. He knew, somehow, that her mind was set on this. Set on leaving Forks.

Bella eventually came downstairs, with a singular bag.

Charlie looked at her. "Is that all you're taking with you...?" He asked, his voice quiet. Bella was not used to his usually loud-voiced father seeming so small.

"Yes." She replied simply.

He looked at her as she walked past him, into the living room, to collect some final things.

"Why are you leaving me, Bells?" He asked her as she got ready to leave.

Bella looked away. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I... I need to get away from these memories. I'm sorry, Dad." She hugged him briefly.

Charlie hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to lose her. "Please don't go. Reconsider this... please." He whispered.

"I can't..." She replied, her eyes blank. She turned away, opening the door. She hauled the backpack over her shoulder and walked out.

She walked to her truck.

She opened the door.

She climbed in.

She placed the bag on the passenger seat.

She did all of these motions robotically. She didn't want to leave Charlie. She didn't want him to suffer. She just needed to think about herself for once. She was fed up of thinking about everyone else. She needed to escape this town, and leave everything behind. Including her father. And including the Cullens.

Charlie watched this all with tearful eyes.

Bella started up the truck, pulling away and speeding away. She was leaving Forks. For the first time in months, she felt a spark of hope.

Maybe her life would get better.

...

She mentally cursed herself. How would anything get better? She had lost the love of her life. She had lost her second family.

...

Suddenly, a new emotion hit her. She was surprised by this emotion.

 _ **Rage.**_

 **"The Cullens left me. I wasn't good enough for them. Edward said I didn't belong in their world.**

 **I didn't belong in their world?...**

 **How dare they? I treated them like my second family... and they discarded me like an old toy.**

 **I swear it...**

 **...I will get the Volturi to change me.**

 **And when they do...**

 **I will get revenge on the Cullen family."**


End file.
